A Perfect Day
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Kagome had a feeling that it was going to be a perfect day. It was one of those feelings that never steered you wrong. She knew she could truct it and she knew that nothing was going to bring her down.


**This is a one-shot.**

**Expect no continuation.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**(This is a work produced by the magical, ferry-driving, baker fairy who also does Kagome/crossover pairings.)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome smiled as she ran down the shrine steps.

Today was going to be the perfect day; she could feel it all the way in her soul, and she tended to trust those types of feelings. Especially considering the fact that she was a miko.

Her grin widened, as she took off down the sidewalk, completely unconcerned by the rain that was drizzling down. She was too happy to care about the rain.

Everything had been going great for her lately.

She hadn't fought with Inuyasha in two days. Miroku and Sango were getting closer as a result of her meddling. Shippo had asked her to officially be his mother. Her mentor/master/slave-driver had joined their shard-hunting group, bringing along the cutest little girl, who made a great playmate for Shippo. They had picked up two shards of the jewel, and Naraku had been careless in letting his scent leak.

If that wasn't enough to celebrate, she had actually been able to study for her finals. She felt totally prepared to go into school and take the exam and pass with flying colors.

After all she had been through, she was finally retaking control of her life. Nothing could stop her.

Kagome shivered.

She shouldn't say that. For all she knew, there could be someone hiding around the corner waiting to "sit" her for swinging around the Tessaiga and randomly destroying mountains with the Wind Scar.

Kagome giggled at the memory of Inuyasha's behavior right after Ryuukossei's defeat.

Shaking her head, she discarded the thought and continued on her way to school. She didn't even have a rosary. Who was going to force her down?

When Kagome came into sight of the school, she spotted her friends, and her smile grew.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" she called out.

The three girls turned to her and waved.

Kagome walked over to them and grinned. "Hey!"

"Kagome, we didn't know you were coming to school today," Yuka said.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay to be here?" Eri asked.

"We heard that your rheumatoid arthritis was acting up again," Ayumi said in a concerned voice.

Kagome's eye twitched and she tried to control her temper. Honestly, did her grandfather have to say rheumatoid arthritis?

She forced a smile. "I'm fine, girls, really."

"Okay, if you say so," Yuka said, shrugging.

Kagome's smile became a bit more real as she walked with her friends to the doors of the school. They were talking about gossip and other silly things, so she tuned them out and focused more on her friends back home in the past.

She didn't even falter when she thought of the Feudal Era as her home.

"Oh!" Eri exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi surrounded Kagome on all sides. She blinked in confusion as they tittered excitedly.

"Oh, look! There he is!" Eri said, pointing into the crowd of students a few feet away.

"He's so handsome!" Aymui practically swooned.

"He's coming this way!" Yuka shouted.

Kagome cringed, looking around for Hojo, her avid admirer. She blinked in confusion, however, when she couldn't find him.

She was so busy searching for him, that she didn't notice the red-haired male that was coming towards them.

She cupped her hands around her eyes and searched for the boy whom she knew would have a present for her and an offer for a date, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She was completely preoccupied, so she didn't pay any attention when her three friends deserted her to meet the red-haired boy who was steadily approaching them.

When she gave up her search, she was surprised to notice that her friends were a ways away talking to a boy she had never seen before.

Kagome's senses were immediately on high alert.

She felt an odd tingle coming from him. It was a familiar tingle; one she knew all too well.

Youki.

It wasn't outright, like he was a youkai himself, so Kagome had to wonder if he was possessed and being unknowingly controlled.

Then, his eyes locked with hers.

Kagome gasped.

There was no way he was possessed. That calculating look in his eye told her that he was completely aware and in control of his youki, and most likely aware of the fact that she was a miko.

Curse her soul.

She would never listen to it again. Today was not turning out to be a good day.

Kagome examined him again when he broke eye contact to talk to her friends. His red hair and green eyes made her immediately label him kitsune.

Kagome practically died.

There was a kitsune attending her school and now he was heading right for her.

She snapped to attention at her last thought.

Her friends were leading him right to her!

She looked around for a place to hide. She didn't have any weapons, and she still hadn't mastered using her powers without one. She was going to die.

The kitsune was going to kill her and then massacre her school and then steal her jewel shards, not necessarily in that order.

Kagome gasped and clasped the vial that was hiding underneath her shirt.

The jewel shards!

He was going to steal them from her.

Kagome was on the verge of hyperventilating when the kitsune and her friends finally reached her.

"And this is Kagome, Shuichi," Eri said. "Kagome, this is Shuichi. He just transferred her a week ago."

Kagome gulped as the kitsune locked eyes with her. She shook her head inwardly. Now was not the time to lose her courage. She was the Shikon Miko for goodness sake! Sesshomaru, the most powerful youkai ever, was training –read torturing– her! There was no way she was going to let some low class kitsune scare her. Besides, she could figure a way out of this.

Kitsune youkai might be tricky, but she could be tricky too. She was going to raise a kitsune, so she had to learn how to deal with one. No shying away and no backing down.

She wasn't going to let this guy intimidate her.

"Hello," he said.

Kagome blinked and promptly ignored him.

"Where's Hojo?" She asked.

"Hojo? Why are you worried about Hojo?" Eri asked.

"Weren't you just talking about him?"

"No," Yuka said. "We were talking about Shuichi."

Kagome turned back to the kitsune, who looked slightly affronted at her quick dismissal.

Kagome nodded to herself. Let him be affronted. He wasn't going to command her attention. Though, she didn't need him to start paying attention to her because she wasn't paying attention to him. That would be bad.

Straightening her spine, Kagome pasted on her best fake smile. "Hi, Shuichi! My name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you. You know what? I've got to get going. I've got classes to get to, finals to take. See you around. Bye, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!"

With that, Kagome speed walked off, entering the school building with a sigh of relief.

One point for her, zero points for the evil kitsune who was going to try and kill her and take her jewel shards.

…

Kurama stared impassively at Hiei who was glaring at him.

"What?" the hiyoukai bit out.

"That sickly girl who everyone was talking about; she's what we came here for."

Hiei stared at him blankly, effectively eliciting a smirk from Kurama, even if that wasn't what he had been going for.

"You didn't notice her? The power she exuded was hard to miss. Both powers," he corrected himself.

"Hn."

"She seemed nervous."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Kurama nodded silently. "Koenma said to get close the person in possession of the power source in this area. So I guess I'll get close to her."

"Hn. Don't become attached. Our only goal is to find out what sort of power she has and get it from her; even if getting the power means killing her."

Kurama nodded again. "I know."

"Don't forget."

Saying that, Hiei disappeared from the rooftop of the school where he and Kurama had been talking.

Kurama hummed to himself as he thought about the mission.

How was he supposed to get close to her when she seemed disturbingly frightened of him?

…

**Tuh-dah!**

**There you have it folks!**

**No backing down!**

**She's the Shikon Miko for crying out loud!**

**But running away is sort of like backing down, ne?**

***Shrug***

**T.N.T!**


End file.
